A Younger Love
by Randi the awesome
Summary: Lily Wick goes to live with her aunt Daisy for a while and meets Parker Booth on the first day. What will happen between the two? And don't worry, Daisy is barely in this story. Disclaimer: I don't own Bones.
1. Chapter 1: And They Meet!

**Hi! Okay, so in my last chapter of **_**Too Soon**_** I mentioned that I might start a new story! Well here it is! This is about Parker and Lily (I made up Lily). I introduced Lily in **_**Too Soon**_**, so if read that then you will know a little bit about the future. This is when they are 13, almost 14. Ok enjoy!**

.

.

.

**Lily's side of the story **

13-year-old Lily Wick looked around the airport for her aunt. She's usually not late, but she would have to leave work to come pick her up. She suddenly heard an ear-piercing squeal and turned around.

"Lily! Oh my gosh, I haven't seen you in like 4 years! Your so tall!" Her aunt

Daisy said, giving her a tight hug, which she eagerly returned.

"Daisy! I'm so excited to stay here with you!" Lily told her aunt.

"Me too! I fixed you a room in my apartment. I hope it'll be sufficient for you. I can't wait for you to meet everyone!"

She headed to her temporary home with her aunt; talking and catching up for the 4 years they hadn't seen each other.

Once they reached the D.C. apartment, Lily was shown her room. It wasn't too big, but it was good enough for the couple of months that she would stay here while everything got sorted out in her old home, California.

"You'll start school Monday. It's not far from here. The teachers are really nice, they have a great science program, and the band is really good for what I have heard." Daisy told her niece.

Lily smiled, glad that her aunt had mentioned that. Her passion was music, and she loved playing flute in band. If anything could help her get through starting school in February, more than halfway through 8th grade, it would be an awesome band class.

"Ok, well I have to get back to work. Do you wanna come with me? That way you can meet everyone I work with."

"Um... Sure. Do any of them have kids my age?" Lily asked.

"Yea! You know how much I talk about Dr. Brennan. Well her stepson, Agent Booth's son, just turned 14 in January. His name is Parker, but I only think I've meet him once." Daisy said. "I think he goes to your school too."

"Cool!" Lily said. Maybe she would get to know him. She needed some new friends.

.

.

.

Once they got to the lab, the introductions began.

"Lily, this is Angela. Angela this is my niece Lily. She's gonna be living with me for a while." Daisy said.

"Oh, hi! I'm Angela, as you now know. How old are you?"

"I'll be 14 in April."

"Oh cool! Do you babysit, by any chance? My babysitter just cancelled. I have a 3 and a half-year-old, Michael. You would also be babysitting Booth and Brennan's daughter Christine, who's almost 3."

"Yea, sure. When?" Lily was surprised at how quickly she got a babysitting job. She loved kids.

"Tonight. I'll give you my address and phone number. Be there by 7 please. Thanks so much!" Angela handed her a slip of paper and walked away.

"Seems like you've got a job!" Daisy said.

"Yep!" She was excited.

They walked a little farther into the lab and bumped into Hodgins.

"Hey Daisy. Oh hi, who are you?" He asked Lily.

"I'm Lily." She said with a smile.

"She's my niece and she'll be staying with me for a while. She only been here for 2 minutes, and Angela already got her to babysit for you guys tonight." Daisy explained.

"Oh cool thanks! I have to go get these results, see you around!" Hodgins said and left.

"He's married to Angela. They have their son Michael. Agent Booth, over there" she said pointing, "is married to Dr. Brennan. They have Christine, their daughter, and Parker, who I was telling you about." Daisy said. "And she is Cam. I have to call her Dr. Saroyan. And there is Dr. Sweets. You remember him." Daisy and Sweets had been dating when Lily came to D.C. 4 years ago.

"Yea. Cool. They all seem very nice." Lily said.

"They are."

.

.

.

After Lily had met everyone else in the lab, she went up to the lounge. She watched everyone doing his or her work, occasionally talking to someone. Around 3 PM, Booth came up to the lounge, with someone behind him.

"Lily, this is my son Parker. He's 14 and in 8th grade, like you." He said. She turned her head to who he was motioning to.

And then, she saw him.

.

.

.

**Parker's side of the story**

Parker sat, bored in his 8th period class. English, with a hard ass teacher. He watched the minutes slowly tick by on clock, thinking about what he would do after school. His dad was supposed to come pick him up and take him to the lab.

When the bell finally rang he walked out front, instantly spotting his dad's Saturn. He walked towards it, occasionally stopping to talk to his friends.

"Hey bud. How was school?" His dad asked when Parker got into the car.

"Good. Nothing too weird. They say we're gonna get a new girl in some of my classes, starting Monday."

"Yep. You remember Daisy right? The intern at the lab." When Parker nodded, he continued, "well her niece, Lily, is staying here for a while, and she's gonna go your school."

"Oh that's cool. Is she at the lab right now?" Parker asked, curious.

"Yea. I met her earlier. I'll introduce you. She's a nice girl. Apparently, she's Daisy's brothers daughter."

"Cool."

.

.

.

Once they got to the lab, Parker eagerly got out of the car. He said hi to everyone on his way in and then his dad lead him up to the lounge.

"Lily, this is my son Parker. He's 14 and in 8th grade, like you." Booth said. Parker turned toward the person he was addressing.

And then, he saw her.

.

.

.

**And it begins! You will find out more about their backgrounds in the next chapter, which I have started writing. Expect a new chapter of **_**Too Soon**_** too. It's done, but I don't know if I'm gonna post it yet! **

**Please review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2: Starting School

**Hi. I hope you like this chapter!**

.

.

.

"Hi, I'm Lily. I guess I'll be going to your school." She said, being the first to speak.

"Hi, yea. They mentioned today that there was gonna be a new girl." Parker said walking more towards her.

They both took in each other's appearances. Lily instantly took in his perfect blond curls, dimples and deep brown eyes. He was tall, but he wouldn't tower over her, only a few inches. Overall, he was very... Pleasing to look at. But he wasn't overwhelmingly hot. Just... Really cute.

Parker, on the other hand, took in her long, perfectly straight brown hair, her cherry smile with dimples, and her bright brown eyes. She was obviously Latina by her... uh, curves... and skin color, a deep rich olive that was... Different. Yet, it was perfect.

"So you kids get to know each other, since you will be schoolmates." Booth said, and left the teens alone.

Parker sat down on the couch next to Lily. "So, where are you from?" He asked.

"I'm a California girl. So instantly, this weather is something I'm not used to." She giggled, which Parker found adorable.

"Oh, yea. We're more snow and rain than rainbows and sunshine."

"I'm not from, like, LA, with palm trees and sun all the time. I'm from the north, near San Francisco. Lots of rain, fog, clouds. It's just the snow that gets me." She stated.

"Oh really. I guess I just imagine California like in the movies." He paused.

"So why are you staying with Daisy? Just a vacation, or how long are you staying?"

"Um, well. My parents are divorcing. My mom and I are gonna live here in D.C., but she thought it would be better if I come first and start getting used to life over here." She said, stiffly.

"Oh, I'm sorry for asking. If you don't want we don't have to talk about that."

He said, worried.

"No, it's totally ok. I like it when people ask questions. It makes me feel as if they actually care about me." She laughed.

"Ok, well, do you not have any siblings?" He asked.

"I have a brother, but he's 21 and in college. Once he graduates, he'll either come here, or go find something to do back in Cali." She told him. "Daisy's has always super helpful. She's actually my dad's sister, but she loves my mom more than my dad. Enough about me! What about you? Do you have any siblings? Tell me about your family."

"Well, my parents were never married in the first place, so they could never divorce. My mom is still single and had custody of me until like a month ago. We went off to England a couple years ago, then came back and my parents decided it was best if I spent my time with my dad now. So I now live with him, my stepmom, and my little sister, Christine." He responded.

"Oh that's cool. That they get along well to just be able to decide that. I'm babysitting your little sister and Angela's son tonight actually."

"Oh you are? Cool. I guess I could babysit with you. I've done it before, and they are really easy. They practically entertain themselves. This is, if you want me to come." He said.

"Oh yea. Totally. That would be awesome." Lily said.

"Totally? I don't think I've ever heard anyone actually use that in context." Parker laughed.

"It's a Cali thing. Along with hella." She said.

"What's hella mean?"

"Like, really. You say that's hella awesome. Hella sick." She explained.

"Hm. So tell me more about yourself. Like your family, hobbies, birthday..."

"Family. I told you my immediate family. My mom has 6 brothers and 2 sisters. Lots of cousins and second cousins. I'm Peruvian, so a lot of my family lives over there. My dad has 2 sisters and a brother. And he's just white. So yea. Hobbies. Music, specifically flute, although I love singing and stuff. I was on the yearbook staff back at my school in California. I loved that. And I play volleyball. Birthday. April 27th. So I'll be 14." She quickly answered. "Now you go."

"Ok, well family. My dad has a brother. His dad was an alcoholic and his mom ran away, though she came back like 2 years ago. My mom's an only child, nothing interesting there. My stepmom has a brother who is married and has 2 daughters. Her parents abandoned her at 15, but her mom died and her dad came back when I was like 5. Hobbies. I like to play hockey, but I'm not that good at it. I'm pretty good in school mostly because of my stepmom. She's really smart. And birthday. January 21st. So I'm 14." I said.

"And now we know each other better." She said.

"That we do."

.

.

.

They talked for a while, then at 6, they all went home. Lily was telling Daisy her day with Parker.

"So what do you think of him." Daisy asked.

"He's really nice. I guess we're friends now, so I won't be alone when I start school." She replies.

"Well yea, but do you think he's hot or something?" Daisy asks.

"He's hot, but I don't know him well enough yet to have a crush on him. He might have a girlfriend." Lily said, slightly saddened by this realization.

.

.

.

Soon enough, Monday rolled around. Lily and Parker babysat Christine and Michael on Friday night, getting to know each other even better. Now Parker walked with Lily to the office, where she would get her schedule.

"Ok let's see. We have second period science together, we both have sixth period lunch, and we have fifth period advanced math. Sadly, we don't have anything else." Parker frowned.

"Yea that sucks. But I guess I'll have to make friends in my other classes." Lily said. The first bell rang. "Ok so I have to go. I'll see you in science."

"Yea, ok bye!" Parker said and they both headed in different directions.

Lily walked into her first period class, Publications. A friendly looking girl instantly approached her. "Hi! I'm Isabella. You must be the new girl! What's your name?" She asked.

"I'm Lily. Do you know where the teacher," she looked at her schedule, "uh...

Mrs. Lulsh is?"

"Mrs. Lulsh usually comes talks to the cooking teacher across the hall. She'll be in when the second bell rings." Isabella explained. "So, were you in the Publications class at your old school?"

"Yea, I was. Last year too. I love doing it." Lily said.

"Me too! What are your other classes?" She asked.

The girls exchanged schedule, realizing that they had English (3rd), History (4th), lunch (6th), band (7th), and PE (8th) together. So they were generally together the whole day. They both played flute, and Isabella was currently first chair. They were getting each other's phone numbers and Instagrams when bell rang and the teacher walked in.

"Hello class. We have a new student today. Can you please stand up, uh, Lily Wick?" She said sweetly. Lily stood. "Ok, now everyone get to work, Lily come over to my desk so I can explain this class to you."

Once she had explained everything (the theme this year was Instagram and she was assigned the Band spread with Isabella) Lily got to work.

After a while, she has done what she could, so she went to talk to Isabella.

"So, besides me, have you made any friends?" Isabella asked.

"Yea, well my aunt works with this one kids dad and stepmom so we really got to know each other this weekend. His name is Parker Booth. Do you know him?" Lily asked.

Isabella's jaw dropped. "Do I know him? He's pretty popular! Not like at the top, because all those kids are on weed and crack, but like, maybe the third level. I'm, like, at the 10th."

"Really? Most of my experience with popular people is that they're really bitchy. Parker's really nice and sweet." Lily stated.

"Yep. He's genuinely nice. But, surprisingly, not a bunch of girls want him. Like yea he's had like 2 girlfriends, but not a ton."

"Oh. Well I have my next class with him. And I'm gonna be walking home with him everyday."

"Well, you'll have him and me to guide you through school today. I'm introduce you to my friends in English." Just then, the bell rang. "Have fun in science." Isabella said as they went their separate ways.

Lily made her way to her second period class, with a little more confidence than what she started with that day.

.

.

.

**So I only had one review last chapter sadly. I would enjoy more! I don't know what you guys think of this story? Do you hate it?**


	3. Chapter 3: Things Start

**By the way guys, my plan is to update this more and **_**Too Soon**_** less because they happen in the same world, but **_**Too Soon **_**is more than 10 years after this. So I wanna get this to those 10 years later, which will take a while. Some things happen there that have to do with Parker and Lily, but I want them to be told in this story first. **

.

.

.

Lily went on through the day, quickly meeting new friends. At lunch she sat with Isabella, who she called Bella, and her friends, who she had met in various classes.

Sara was a fun loving girly girl who loved everything pink and sparkly. Bridget was a quirky drama student. Avery was the super social, loud, crazy one. Amber was a blue haired, rock loving party girl. And Lucy was another girly girl, but she was more polite and never said a single swear word.

The 7 of them became really good friends over the course of the day, and Lily could tell that this was going to be an amazing year.

Once the day was over, Lily walked to the front of the school. There she would meet Parker to walk to the lab. They were going to do this everyday. They had become good friends over the weekend, and she was starting to develop a crush on him.

Life was going to be good here in Washington D.C.

.

.

.

"Okay what about Larker? That's better than Pily, Plily, and Lilker." Sara said.

"Are you guys seriously still trying to think of a ship name for Lily and Parker?" Lucy asked, having just joined the group at lunch.

"Yes, yes they are Luce. But yea, I like Larker. It sounds the best." Avery said.

"Oh! What did I say! You'll thank me when your married, Lil." Sara said.

"What about Bella and Tyler?" Bridget said.

"Byler. It's better than like, Beller or Tella." Lily said.

"Yea, I'm good with Byler." Bella said. "But I wanna talk about Larker." She faces Lily.

"Has he made a move yet?" Amber asked.

"Not really." Lily admitted. "We're just really good friends, guys. He doesn't think of me as anything more. Like, yea I like him, but if he doesn't ask me out, I won't be heartbroken."

"Yea, but he obviously likes you, so we expect him to be at least a little flirty." Sara said.

"I don't know..." Lily said as the bell rang. They all said goodbye and headed in their different directions.

.

.

.

Parker and Lily were sitting in Angela's office at the lab, on her couch, doing their homework. They were really just talking about school and such. Even though she had only been at the school for two weeks, Lily had lots and friends and all her teachers loved her.

"So what do you think of all your classes?" Parker asked her.

"They're all good. Not much special. Ms. Kelly nominated me for a science and math camp for 8th grade girls. She says that though I haven't been here long, she can tell that I care about science and her class. I almost told her that I'm not very interested in science, I prefer English. It was yesterday, after you had left for tech." Lily responded.

"You were nominated already?! I've heard of that camp, it's really hard to get in. I'm not surprised that you're teachers pet though. You're so nice and smart."

Lily blushed a little. "I'm not that smart."

"Oh come on. You're the second smartest one in science, only because that kid genius is in our class. But on top of that, you're normal. He starts hyperventilating every time he gets a question wrong."

They both laughed and subconsciously leaned toward each other. They then looked up into each other's eyes. "You're really amazing, you know that Parker." Lily said. They leaned in a little more, with maybe 4 inches in between them.

"Not nearly as amazing as you." Parker replies and he closes the gap between them.

Their lips touch slowly and they feel electricity fly through them. Parker's hands find their way to her waist and Lily has her arms over his shoulders. They don't know for how long they sit there, lips attached to the others, but they enjoy it so much.

Suddenly they hear a squeal. They break apart.

"You know I'm gonna have to tell your parents about this!" Angela says excitedly.

"No! Angela, please don't!" Lily begs.

"Well if you so insist. But I'm not gonna be able to keep this secret for long."

She says and walks out.

Parker and Lily look back at each other.

"So... Do you wanna be my girlfriend?" Parker asks semi-casually. "I really like you Lily."

"I would love to be your girlfriend." Lily says, interlacing her fingers with his. This was enough to cause electricity for fly through them.

The two talked about many things (themselves, their relationship, school etc) for another hour before Booth came in.

"Hey Parker time to go. I'll meet you in Bones' office. I'll see you Monday, Lily." He says.

"Uhh." Parker says getting up. "Do you wanna go see a movie tomorrow? We could catch lunch at the diner first."

"Yea. I would love that." She said, kissing his cheek as he left.

Lily packed up her stuff too. Soon after Daisy told her she was done, and they left too.

"I'm dating Parker." Lily says when she gets in the car. They had decided that they would tell their parents (or guardian, for Lily) individually.

"What?!" Daisy exclaims staring at Lily.

Lily smiles hugely. "Parker's my boyfriend."

"OH MY GOSH this is amazing! This must be celebrated with ice cream. We are going to Dairy Queen." She said as she began driving.

Once they bought their ice cream and drove back to Daisy's apartment, she asked, "Okay so how did it happen? Tell me everything."

Lily explains what happens (with multiple shrieks from Daisy). Lily thought of Daisy like a sister, so she was so excited to tell her everything.

After a while, Lily went upstairs and called Isabella. "Hey, Bella. Guess what? Larker's a thing now." She said smiling and launched into discussion with her.

.

.

.

**So, whatcha think of that? I'm sorry it's a little short and it took forever to get here, but its here now! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Date

Parker picked Lily up at 12 the next day. Well, Booth picked her up. After a semi-awkward car ride, he dropped them off at the diner and reminded them to be safe.

As Booth drove away Parker said, "I'm sorry, that was really awkward."

Lily laughed. "It wasn't that bad. You're lucky my mom isn't living here yet. She would've insisted on pictures and coming to eat with us and to go into the movie theater with us. She would sit in the seat right behind us and tell us to shut up every time I tried to talk to you." She said, a little sad.

"She'll be here soon, don't worry. It can't take that long to divorce. She'll be out here by your birthday." Parker tried to reassure her.

"Yea." Lily said quietly. _I hope so. _By this time they were sitting down at the table and a waitress came over.

"Hey Parker. How've you been? And your parents?" She asked.

"They're good, as am I. This is my girlfriend, Lily." He said, introducing Lily.

As spark of happiness ran through Lily when he called her his girlfriend. "Hi." She said politely to the waitress.

"Hi! So can I get you some drinks?" The waitress asked.

"I'll have a diet coke." Lily said.

"No you won't. You _have_ to try the milk shakes here." Parker told her. "I'll have a chocolate one."

"And I guess I'll have a strawberry." Lily said.

"Ok, then. I'll be back in a couple minutes to take your order." She said and left.

"Are the smoothies really that good?" Lily asked.

"Yes, yes they are." Parker said. They took a few minutes to look at their menu's (well, Lily did. Parker glanced down, made sure his favorite was still there, and looked back up) and then they started to talk about books.

"Have you read the Divergent Trilogy?" Lily asked Parker.

"No, but I've heard a lot about them. Have you read them?" Parker responded.

"Yea, they're my favorite right now. I finished Allegiant the week before I moved here. I love them. Maybe we can go see the movie when it comes out." She said.

"Yea, totally. When is that?" he asked.

"March 21st. I'm gonna go see it at Midnight with Isabella and Amber. So we could see it on the 22nd. That's a Saturday. And it gives you exactly a month to borrow my copy and read it." She told him.

"Ok then. It's set." He reached across the table and took her hand just as the waitress came back with the milk shakes.

"Here you are. Are you ready with your order?" she asked them.

"Yes we are. I'll have a bacon cheeseburger. Cheddar cheese and no onions or pickles please." Lily said.

"Ok. And Parker you'll have the usual." She half-asked, half-stated.

"Yep." He said, as he took a sip of his milk shake.

"Ok. I'll put that in." She said and walked away.

Lily was about to take a sip of the milk shake. "No!" Parker said. "I have to get this on camera." Lily laughed as he whipped out his iPhone and turned on the camera. "Ok, go. This is Lily's first time having a milk shake from the diner."

Lily took a huge sip of it and her eyes widened. "Ohmygosh. This is amazing. This is better than at In n' Out in California." She quickly drank more.

"I told you." Parker said after putting his phone away.

They talked and ate for the next hour. After leaving they went to the movie theater and bought tickets for a movie called Storm (**A/N I totally made this up**) and got great seats.

Parker was quick to do the cliché yawn-put-arm-around-girl thing and Lily leaned up against him. At a scary part, Lily covered her eyes and leaned closer into Parker, who hugged her. When the part was over, she looked up and Parker was looking back at her. They leaned in and kissed. It was perfect. They broke apart when lady behind them coughed, which sounded suspiciously like "excuse me". They continued to watch the movie, which finished soon after, and left.

They took a bus to Lily's street, and Parker walked her up to her door. "I had fun today. I love being able to call you my girlfriend." Parker said.

"I love being your girlfriend." Lily said. _Is he gonna kiss me now?_ Should I kiss her now? After a few seconds, they leaned in and kissed. It was even more passionate than their first two kisses. After a minute they broke apart, said goodbye and Lily walked into her house.

"How was it?!" Daisy asked, waiting next to the door.

Lily laughed at her aunt's eagerness, and then explained the details of the night.

Daisy was surprised at how much Parker already knew about Lily. But she knew if Lily was going to have a serious relationship with him, the big secrets were going to have to come out soon.

"You do realize that if you plan to have a long-term relationship with him, you're gonna have to tell him about…" Daisy told her niece.

Lily looked down and sighed. "Yeah. I know. I really trust him, even though I've only known him for a few weeks. But I haven't told anyone here yet. So, I don't know when I'll do that…"

"It's okay. You don't have to do it, like, tomorrow or anything. But, he should know about your… past." Daisy said. "And I'm pretty sure that Booth is going to look you up, so he'll find all the records."

"Oh I forgot about Booth! I would really prefer to tell Parker myself. I'll try to do that soon…" Lily said.

"Okay. Well I'm glad you realize this." Daisy said, and went off to the kitchen.

.

.

.

"Liliana Wick! Why didn't you call me on Saturday!" Isabella said, as soon as entering 1st period on Monday.

"Sorry Bella! I was…um…a little distracted." Lily explained.

Isabella's eyes widened. "Distracted? By a certain guy maybe? Did you two have some… fun?"

"Oh my gosh, not in that way! We did kiss though." Lily replied, as she sat at her desk.

"You did!" Isabella couldn't believe her best friend had actually kissed someone. Especially since Lily had had a huge crush on Parker since she moved to DC. She wouldn't admit it to anyone, but Isabella knew it was true.

"3 times…" Lily said, as she broke into a smile.

"Oh my gosh!" Isabella said.

"Okay, well I'd love to tell you more, but we gotta finish this spread." Lily said.

"Yea, you're right." Isabella said and the girls got to work.

.

.

.

By lunch, everybody knew the news; Lily Wick was dating Parker Booth. Though Parker was semi-popular, nobody really cared too much, besides their friends. Lily did, however, get a few envious looks from a few girls.

Lily and Parker, fingers intertwined, walked over to the their lunch tables. Lily and her friends always sat at the one table, while Parker and his friends sat at another, a couple tables away.

"Hey Larker!" Bridget yelled out from the girl's table.

"Larker?" Parker asked Lily.

"It's our ship name. They came up with as soon as they realized that I had a crush on you." Lily explained to Parker.

Parker laughed. "Why am I surprised? It's Bridget and Sara."

.

.

.

Once Parker and Lily got to the lab, after school (they held hands all the way there, of course), they saw that everyone was on the edge.

"Hey dad, what's up with everyone? Are you guys on the edge of a case?" Parker asked his dad.

"More like we hit a rock wall. The serial killer we're working with sent us a clue, and we have no idea what it means." Booth tried to explain. Lily instantly perked up at the mention of the case. She was very interested in the lab and the work they did there.

"Can we have a look at it?" Lily asked.

"You know what. Sure. I'll talk to Bones. We can use any help we can get. And I know you're very smart, Lily. Wait in Angela's office." Booth responded, then walked off.

Parker and Lily went to Angela's office and set down their backpacks. Soon after, an anxious Brennan, Booth, and Angela came in.

"Hey kids." Angela said, turning on the Angelatron and going into a file. "So, here is a scan of the note that Jim Kenmont sent. It just arrived in box in the mail, like anything else would."

The note was, simply, written on a piece of binder paper. It said "CHECK THE HAIRPINS" in all capital letters. It was written in calligraphy, in red ink.

Lily and Parker took a minute to examine the note. "It's actually quite simple," Lily stated, "to anyone who knows about calligraphy." She got closer to the screen. "This is in the font Old Gothic, a pretty popular font, these lines," she point to thinner strokes around the letters, "are called hairpins."

"Of course." Brennan said. "I did take a calligraphy class once."

"Yea, not that hard actually." Lily said to acknowledge Brennan, then turned to Booth, Parker, and Angela. "Hairpins are completely optional in this font. So you can see that some letters have them, some don't."

"Well, lets look at the ones that do." Angela said, and then pressed some buttons. "There's C, K, I, N, and S."

"Nick's, maybe?" Parker said after doing some mental rearranging.

"And that's where the victims brother claimed to be when the victim died!" Booth said and got out his phone.

"Thanks Lily, Parker. You guys helped so much. I can't believe I didn't see that!" Brennan said.

"You're welcome!" Lily said happily, not believing she just helped solve a murder case.

The adults fled the room to go find some more clues. Lily headed for the couch and coffee table to start doing some homework, and Parker followed her.

"You really are amazing. I think you just officially made it in with my dad and stepmom." Parker said, as he wrapped his arm around Lily's waist.

"Thank you. I'm glad they like me." She responded.

"Oh, they already liked you. Now they love you." He told her and kissed her head.

Lily smiled to herself as she took out her homework. Oh, she loved this new life. Then she remembered her old life, in Cali.

_I have to tell him soon. _

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dun dun dun dun… what is Lily's secret from her life in Cali? Please review!**


End file.
